Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear is a level 8 mob. This strange and mysterious bear is the most powerful enemy currently in the game. To find it, jump down the hole of the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Field. You can also reach this tunnel by going outside the map via the cannons. Tunnel Bear has 5000 health and instantly kills you when he touches you. It slowly follows you in whatever direction your are, because of this you can use the strategy of hugging the wall and paragliding around it for more time. Tunnel Bear respawns every 2 days (48 hours). The reward for killing him the first time is 200 Battle Points, 500,000-1,000,000 honey, and a Gifted Egg (Gifted Eggs can vary from Silver/Gold/Diamond). Tunnel Bear only drops one Gifted Egg. After the first kill, there is only a slim chance of obtaining any more Gifted Eggs by defeating Tunnel Bear. The second kill gives you 250,000 honey, 25 Gumdrops, 3 Royal Jelly, 2 Tickets, and 500 bond. Bonus drops from the Tunnel Bear consist of Ant Passes and varying amounts of Treats. There's also a small chance in which the player can get a bonus drop of 25 tickets, thus in total 27 Tickets from one Tunnel Bear. Tips to Defeat * Have attacking bees. Bees such as Brave Bee or Lion Bee deal higher damage than other bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any mob). * Have bees that boost fighting stats. The rage token is actually very useful, because it raises the attack of every bee in your hive. Music bees are useful, too, because of their critical power boost. In order to maximize the effectiveness of Music Bee, you want to use bees that produce focus tokens, such as Looker Bee. One or two Rage bees are also good. If you can get lucky and be able to get a 2x rage boost, your damage output will increase drastically. * If possible, get a bee that is the level of Tunnel Bear (level 8). Bees that have a lower level than the enemy they are attacking can miss. The bigger the level difference, the higher the chance the bee will miss. Bees that are at or above the level of the enemy will never miss. * Tunnel Bear is slow. Use items that boost your jumping power and running speed to run around it. (Don't get too far from it, though, because your bees will stop attacking it and go back to you.) * Be patient. You have 20 minutes to kill this bear. You want to be careful. Don't go for boosts that are extremely close to him. However, if you know you can grab a boost, go for it. * Be logical. If you know that you can't beat Tunnel Bear in 20 minutes, or if you keep dying, don't keep trying to attack it. Instead, focus on getting better bees/equipment that can help you defeat it. * Move a distance from the start of the tunnel. Tunnel Bear can drop down, crushing you, but if you keep a distance, it will lay flat for a while before getting up and chasing you, let your bees attack Tunnel Bear while it is laid flat. * '''Go farther than necessary when turning around. '''Sometimes if you're not careful, you'll accidentally die when turning around. Hug the wall for some time first before switching sides. * '''When Tunnel Bear is low health, don't do risky actions. '''Whenever Tunnel Bear is low health, DON'T go for tokens, like Rage Tokens that are near him. Just keep going and let your bees kill him. Gallery Entrance.PNG|Instant Converter near the Brave Bee Gate. RobloxScreenShot20180715 214648012.png|Inside the tunnel. Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns after 20 minutes. * When Tunnel Bear kills you, it waves goodbye. * This bear is the first and only bear in the game that is hostile to players. * Tunnel Bear has some similarities to Cave Monster: ** Both of them are all black. However the Cave Monster is dark grey. ** Both can instantly kill you in one hit. * Tunnel Bear is the second boss after King Beetle. * Tunnel Bear will drop down in a certain spot near the dark area. Make sure to watch out for it or you will get crushed by Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear was originally supposed to be a secret quest giving bear, named "Tunneling Bear", but there was an issue while it was being made, resulting in Onett deciding to make it a hostile mob. * There is a very rare bug where people sometimes do not die when touching Tunnel Bear. * There is a glitch where the Tunnel Bear can spawn ABOVE the tunnel where you can defeat him easily by jumping so your bees attack him. * It seems that at times, the insta-kill doesn't work and the user manages to stay alive with 1 health, but all their bees go back to their hive to rest. * The tunnel is probably where the wink code in the thumbnail came from. * Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Tunnel Bear has the most hp of all mobs in the game Category:Bears Tunnel Bear Category:Bosses